fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Parel: Begin (2)
'Parel 'is een driedelige fanon over de watermeester Hichom en zijn dochertje Selkhy die ergens in de tijd na Avatar Korra van elkaar gescheiden worden. Selkhy wordt ontvoerd en in de harem van de gouveneur geplaatst. Ze waant haar vader dood en legt zich neer bij haar lot. Hichom leeft echter nog, maar heeft zijn geheugen verloren. Zullen deze twee mensen elkaar ooit weer ontmoeten of zijn ze gedoemd om zich bij hun nieuwe leven neer te leggen? Wat vooraf ging: Hichom en zijn dochter Selkhy slaan op de vlucht wanneer de Vuurnatie de Noordelijke Waterstam, hun thuis, vernietigd. Ze worden echter allebei opgepakt. Hichom werd gewurgd, maar de soldaten hadden het niet goed gedaan waardoor hij de moordaanslag alsnog overleefde. Hij herinnert zich echter niets meer uit zijn leven. Een man, Zuruk, neemt hem onder zijn hoede en geeft hem werk als parelvisser. Ondertussen groeit Selkhy op in de harem van de gouveneur die de overwonnen waterstam regeert. Gelukkig is ze echter niet, maar de mysterieuze grijze man wil haar graag weer gelukkig maken. Geslepen kwetsbaar Selkhy Zittend bij de kleine poel vulde Selkhy haar dagen met deze grijze man, pratend over allerlei zaken. De man, zijn naam was Emrys, scheen overal wel het fijne van te weten en enkel zijn gezelschap maakte Selkhy weer een beetje gelukkiger. 'U bent echt verliefd op deze aquatische wezens, nietwaar mevrouw?' vroeg Emrys toen Selkhy voor de zoveelste maal naar de parelvissen in de poel zat te staren. 'Hoe kan het ook anders, Emrys? Ze zijn zo...zo...' 'Mooi?' 'Nee. Eerder...' 'Kwetsbaar?' 'Nee, u heeft me zelf verteld dat hun vinnen zo scherp zijn als een geslepen zwaard,' zei Selkhy. 'Nee, ze zijn...' 'Wonderbaarlijk.' 'Wilt u ophouden me steeds te onderbreken. Het is zeer vervelend,' sprak Selkhy streng. 'Excuses, mevrouw,' zei Emrys met een glimlach. 'Parelvissen zijn net als de maan. Ze...' 'De bel voor het diner, mevrouw.' Selkhy zond de man een geïrriteerde blik toe, maar wist dat ze nu moest gaan wilde ze nog op tijd voor het eten zijn. Hichom Hichom was vrij snel wakker toen een grote, koude golf in zijn gezicht spatte. Proestend deed hij een paar stappen achteruit. De andere grinnikte zachtjes. Ze stonden aan een kleine inham waar de golven vanuit zee woest tegen de rotsen beukten. De zon was pas net op en de schaduwen die ze wierp waren verradelijk. Een van de andere ploegleden, een man met maar één been genaamd Rakhus, dook in het water, gebruikte zijn sturing om door de branding te komen en bleef een tijdje onder water. Hichom keek met grote belangstelling toe. Even later kwam Rakhus weer boven. In zijn hand hield hij een vis van een meter lang. 'Dit is een parelvis,' zei Velko. Hij pakte de vis over. Rakhus en de laatste man, Zys, doken opnieuw in het water. 'Deze beestjes kunnen wel twee meter lang worden, leven zowel in zoet als in zout water en de rijke lui hebben een lieve duit voor ze over,' ging Velko onverstoorbaar door. 'Behalve het feit dat ze leuk staan in vijvers, zijn ze ook erg geliefd bij een chique etentje en natuurlijk om hun parels.' Velko pakte het dier stevig achter zijn kieuwen vast en kneep hard in de vis. Het snakte naar ademsnood. Plots spuugde het dier een volmaakte witte parel uit. Velko ving het op. Hichom keek er met enige weerzin naar. 'Kom op, Haruk. Het is zij of jij. En we doden de beestjes niet zo maar. Alleen de oude. De parels van de jonkies zijn nog niet groot genoeg,' zei Velko. 'Maar nu moeten we toch echt aan de slag. Hier is je harnas.' Een beetje overrompeld deed Hichom de ijzeren polsbeschermers en kraag om. 'Waarvoor is dit? Hier kan ik toch niet mee zwemmen?' 'Die parelvissen hebben messcherpe vinnen. Je wilt niet dat ze je slagaders doorsnijden...of je edele delen, dus let daar ook op.' Velko deed de waterstuurbeweging voor. Hichom deed hem na. Ze oefenden een paar keer tot Velko besloot dat ze nu echt aan het werk moesten. De twee doken in het water. Eenmaal door de branding gebroken was het water helemaal kalm, maar de kou was verschrikkelijk. Hichom zag de parelvissen zwemmen. Wanneer een van de vissers te dicht in de buurt kwam, zetten de dieren angstig hun vinnen omhoog. Hoe bedreven de mannen echter in het vak waren, de parelvissen lieten zich niet makkelijk grijpen. Aan het einde van hun dienst was Hichom niet de enige die onder de schrammen zat. Iedereen zat onder de littekens, maar de buit was binnen. 'Jij komt er wel,' zei Velko zelf doodmoe van de lange tijd onder water. 'Wanneer je je watersturen weer onder de knie hebt, zal je een goede parelvisser zijn.' De favoriete haremvrouw Selkhy Hoe graag Selkhy ook wilde gaan, honderden taken in het paleis voorkwamen dat ze terug kon naar de kleine poel om daar met Emrys te praten en naar de parelvissen te kijken. Pas drie dagen later wist ze even aan de sleur te ontsnappen, maar toen ze bij de plek waar de poel lag kwam, was er niet langer een poel meer. In plaats daarvan stond er nu een klein bloembedje. Van de parelvissen of Emrys geen spoor te bekennen. Selkhy tolde even op haar benen. Toen rende ze zo hard ze kon naar haar echtgenoot toe. 'De poel met de parelvissen, wat is er mee gebeurd?' vroeg Selkhy hijgend. De gouveneur keek haar verbaasd aan. 'De andere vrouwen zeiden dat je een hekel aan die poel had, dus heb ik hem dicht laten gooien. En ik hou er niet van als je hier binnen komt stormen, me op deze toon aanspreekt en er dan ook nog zo verschrikkelijk uit ziet,' sprak de gouveneur streng. Selkhy luisterde niet naar hem. 'Waar zijn de parelvissen gebleven?' 'Selkhy, let op je toon!' Het meisje kon er echter niets meer bijhebben en begon te huilen. 'Sorry, mijnheer, maar die poel was de mooiste plek in dit paleis. Ik kwam er dagelijks om naar de parelvisjes te kijken.' De gouveneur zuchtte, mompelde iets over vrouwen en kustte toen haar tranen weg. 'Ik ga vannavond weer op reis. Is er iets dat ik voor je mee terug moet nemen? Een mooie jurk misschien?' Hij begon de knoopjes van haar jurk open te maken. 'Bespaar uzelf de moeite. Ik heb meer jurken dan ik ooit kan dragen,' zei Selkhy met een bittere ondertoon. Ze had hier geen zin in, maar kon niet weigeren. 'Sieraden dan? Een halsketting ingelegd met parels?' Selkhy schudde haar hoofd. 'Niet zo stuurs, vrouwtje. Zo ken ik je niet,' fluisterde hij in haar oor. Selkhy zuchtte. Hij was weer in de stemming. Hichom De jaren gingen ook voor Hichom snel voorbij. Inmiddels was hij een echte parelvisser geworden en deed hij niet langer onder voor de rest. Zijn lichaam was ontsierd door vele littekens en de pink aan zijn linkerhand was hij verloren, maar dat was het vak. 'Je zou je toch afvragen waar Zuruk al het geld laat, nietwaar?' begon Hichom op luchtige toon. 'Tweeduizend yuans voor één vis en nog zitten we in de tocht.' 'Ach, wat moeten we anders? Ik wil geen baas die me steeds op de vingers kijkt,' zuchtte Velko. 'En ik ben aan dit werk gehecht geraakt.' De mannen bleven een tijdje stil boven hun thee hangen. Buiten gierde een sneeuwstorm nu al twee dagen onophoudelijk door. De deur vloog open. Zuruk werd praktisch naar binnen toe geblazen. Sneeuw en ijs vlogen de kantine in. Met een beetje hulp werd de deur weer gesloten. De baas vloekte wat over het weer en riep toen alle ploegen bij elkaar. 'Jongens, ik heb een spoedbestelling van dertigduizend yuans. Als het jullie lukt, dan sloop ik dit pand en krijgen jullie een betere huisvesting. Akkoord?' zei Zuruk. Er werd gejuichd. Velko bekeek het bestelformulier, maakte afspraken met de andere ploegen en besloot toen direct te vertrekken. 'Haruk, jij bent een slimme vent. Bedenk jij eens hoe je een parelvis in deze fles krijgt,' zei Zuruk. Hij gaf Hichom een fraai bewerkt flesje van vijftien centimeter hoog. 'Zolang het geen vis van twee meter hoeft te zijn, zal ik eens iets verzinnen,' zei Hichom. Hij pakte de fles aan. Wordt vervolgd Parel zal worden vervolgd in het derde en laatste deel: Slot (3) Categorie:Parel Categorie:Parel: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109